Taking the Leap
by TheNeedToExpress
Summary: Just a little one shot about Juno Ruka Rosier finally taking the leap and marrying her boyfriend, father of their unborn child, Caleb Gray. Both OC's.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you recognise. **

**I _do_ own Juno though. :)**

* * *

As Scarlett finished putting my long, blonde, luscious locks up into a creative bun, having already applied a bare minimum of make-up earlier, I looked into the mirror in front of me and began to realise that I wouldn't be the young woman I am today without him. He made me feel things I used to only dream of feeling. To this day he still makes me feel like I did the first time he laid his eyes on me. His eyes, that look almost like than can see straight into my soul still manage to make me shiver with anticipation, his face soft yet rough around the edges still makes me want to lean in and pepper kisses all over his face, his mouth and the way it quirks up into that gorgeous smirk of his still manages to make me weak at the knees. It amazes me that these things still achieve the same reaction from me, even now, and I know that he loves having that sort of power over me. The strange, yet not so strange, thing about it is that I honestly don't mind.

I heard Scarlett's whispered calls for me and quickly jolted out of my thoughts, looking over to see her with green eyes full of excitement, holding out my wedding dress with a huge, proud smile on her delicate face. The dress was utterly stunning, the detail that had gone into the dress was immense, I found myself mesmerised by the lace back and the jewelled bodice. Standing up, I carefully made my way over to her, taking the dress and hugging it to my chest before heading into the bathroom to change into it. Easing into the dress was easy, although I found myself unable to reach around to zip it up, but as I turned to look at myself in the mirror I found myself overcome with emotions. My small yet clearly noticeable baby bump protruded from the dress, the sight of it both exciting and terrifying me. I literally could not wait to begin my life with Caleb, but the thought of looking after and nurturing the small child growing inside me terrified me to no end. I knew I'd be a great mother, but it was still a terrifying step to make. Placing a hand on my stomach, feeling the light kick of the baby, the sensation made my heart swell with love for him or her. Smiling, I allowed myself to forget about everything but my family, Caleb and our unborn child. As I turned towards the door, I made sure to take a deep breath, breathing out and letting all the negative emotions go.

A smile danced its way onto my lips as I opened the door, completely taken aback by the sudden squeal coming from Scarlett. Apparently my appearance was squeal worthy. As beautiful as I knew I looked, I knew Scarlett looked insanely gorgeous in her long red bridesmaids dress which hugged her in all the right places, but I didn't mind. Not today, for I knew, as much as I wish it weren't true, all eyes would be on me.

"Juno, you look gorgeous! Caleb won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Scarlett gushed, unable to stop herself from bouncing up and down, her dark brown curls bouncing with her.

Her words did not surprise me, I was still the same girl I had been before meeting Caleb, but I trust him with my whole heart and I believe him when he tells me how beautiful I am.

"Thanks Scar." I murmured, the thought of seeing Caleb in a mere hour making me almost giddy with excitement.

Scarlett smiled at me and quickly got to work, making a few last-minute adjustments to my appearance as she zipped up my dress and helped me into my shoes. As she stepped back and looked at me, tears filling her eyes, I found myself once again filled with emotion. The hormones were making me feel ridiculous, but I couldn't hate them, not when they were only a side effect of the beautiful baby growing inside me.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it was time to go. Apparently I was unable to apparate to wherever we were going, so we were taking a car. Caleb had sorted out the venue for the wedding, so I was completely left out of the loop as he wanted it to be a surprise. As we made our way out the door and into the car, with a little help from Scarlett, I attempted to coax the information out of her. I _knew_ she knew where we were going, but she was just as tight-lipped about it as Caleb was. Smiling suddenly, I found myself unable to care because in less than half an hour I would be standing face to face with Caleb, getting ready to take him as my husband… forever.

As the car pulled up outside a beautiful blue house with an oversized garden, I turned to Scarlett with a confused expression which turned into an expression of pure unadulterated happiness.

"I'm getting married here!" I whispered, unable to believe my luck.

"Yes, Hun, you are." She murmured back, smiling reassuringly at me even though she knew it was unneeded.

Scarlett helped me out of the car and around the house, toward the back garden. I was unable to hold back my gasp as I laid my eyes upon the most astonishing and beautiful garden. The surrounding area was completely covered with flowers, bees, butterflies, just everything you'd imagine to find in a garden. Having only been focusing on one part of the garden, I failed to notice the marquee set up on the other side of the garden. As my eyes roamed the garden, taking their time until they fell upon the marquee. I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me, this was it, it was time. Scarlett led me over to the front of the marquee; pausing and nodding to my brother, Blake, who was waiting at the entrance for me. Blake grinned at me, his blue eyes lighting up as he sees Scarlett in her dress, coughing and tearing his eyes away from her he quickly linked arms with me.

"Are you ready for this, J?" He murmured as he looked at me, genuinely worried for me as I assumed all big brothers were on their little sister's wedding day.

Smiling, I nodded, speaking with an assured tone. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

Blake nodded, taking my words for exactly what they meant. As we turned, waiting for the traditional wedding march to sound, my mouth went dry at the site of Caleb, standing at the makeshift altar looking every bit as handsome as he always does, his blue eyes piercing me with a gaze that made my stomach flutter, making me one hundred percent sure of my choice. The wedding march started to play and Blake gave me a slight tug to get me to move, having found myself almost glued to the floor, overwhelmed as I looked at Caleb. As we walked down the aisle, I was unable to take my eyes off the handsome man waiting for me. Finally reaching the end, Blake let me go, handing me over to Caleb with muttered warnings about making sure to treat me right. I shook my head at his warning, knowing in my heart that Caleb would never do anything to hurt me. I placed my hand in Caleb's and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes, wanting nothing more than to run my fingers through his gorgeous brown locks as he kisses me.

"I love you." I murmured my light blue eyes full of love and affection.

"I love you too." He murmured, looking at me with those eyes, bursting with adoration towards me.

As the minister started the ceremony, we both turned towards him, both wholly ready to take on whatever life throws at them, baby and all.


End file.
